Truncated recombinant proteins were generated consisting of deletions of the ankyrin repeat region of human notch-1, to investigate the role of induvudual ankyrin repeats in the interaction with NF-kB subunit p50. These proteins were assayed for p50 binding by EMSA and co-transfection assays. Preliminary data were obtained which require further confirmation. The project was terminated in June, 1997.